


Bloom

by pseudorabbit



Series: You want to kiss me, don't you? [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bisexuality, Biting, Boys Kissing, Frottage, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Spoilers for Book: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy, biting kink, ex vampire character, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudorabbit/pseuds/pseudorabbit
Summary: Simon had lost his immortality together with his memories from the shadow world after coming back from Edom – until by naming his always changing band by “The Mortal Instruments” and thus getting the attention of one very powerful Magnus Bane, getting the chance to be a part of the shadow world again by being a demon hunter.After two years training at the Shadowhunter Academy and successfully ascending to become a shadowhunter, the boy had all his memories restored – but even when they seemed lost, there were two events in particular; involving one Jace Herondale – that wouldn’t leave  Simon alone, even when he tried his hardest not to think about the golden boy…





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> My second Jimon statement – believe me there will probably be more to come, if it’s up to me. There’s no correlation whatsoever with [my first Jimon fic posted here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423198), but if you love these dorks as much as I do, feel free to read and leave me a lovely comment up there as well <3
> 
> Also, as stated before, this fic has cofa and totsa spoilers so proceed with care, tyvm ~
> 
> King.  
> \--

Simon Lovelace saw himself as a pragmatic kind of guy.

 

Sometime after ascension and having his memories back, thanks to training master Scarsbury’s Spartan madness during the two years Simon spent at the Academy gearing up to become a demon slayer, getting used to the New York Institute Shadowhunter's routine wasn't that much of an issue for him.

 

Not that Simon would ever admit it to anyone he knew.

 

Between killing demons, hidden visits to his mundane family – who’d still think he was at military school, and the reason why he wasn't at home that much –  and fewer karaoke sessions with his best friend and now also _parabatai_ Clary Fairchild as a way of reminiscing his former rock star days, Simon was getting by into the shadowhunting life pretty well, if he'd say so himself.

 

There were just one thing – or rather, _one person_ , that despite everything Simon still couldn't figure out completely after all.

 

The boy covered in golden, which if Simon looked at for too long, would blind him as if he was looking directly into the midday sun: **Jace Herondale.**

There were two memories in particular that he couldn't put a finger on, both starring Jace that were leaving Simon breathless.

 

_Focus, Lovelace._

 

 

The night seemed like any other involving demon hunting; Clary, Jace, Izzy, Alec and Simon himself have had just finished some kind of demonic infestation in a place mostly attended by people their age. The gang, covered in all kinds of demon fluids and smelling for days, was returning to the institute in hopes to fresh showers and takeout food.

 

Alec was the first to depart, returning to his apartment where he lived with his soon to be husband – his words, not Simon's – high warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane and their two kids.

 

He said he'd go back to the institute first thing in the morning to help with reports to the Clave but before that he was in desperately need of a sandalwood bath and a well deserved nap.

 

He said also that Magnus have spent the whole day working on an incantation of sorts and was exhausted and Alec wanted to make sure Max and Rafe wouldn't light their cat Chairman Meow on fire by accident. _Again_.

 

“If anything else happens, and by the angel I so hope it doesn't – contact me immediately” He told his _parabatai_ , who nodded mildly.

 

Their serenity didn't last much as the next thing Alec noticed was Jace launching himself in all his golden glory and demoniac fluids at him in a gross embrace.

 

“STOP, LET ME GO, WHY ARE YOU THE WAY YOU ARREEEE–! “

 

The group laughed and after a while parted ways, while Alec answered Jace's little departing kisses with a very rude gesture. More laughter ensued.

 

Simon got eerily quiet and Clary noticed – as she always did.

 

She saw the way Izzy and Jace were entertained in their own chitchat and decided to ask “Hey, everything alright? I know our 'lifestyle' can be a little intense sometimes, but sooner than later I promise you'll get used to it, ok?” She smiled at him with the heat of a thousand suns. He smiled back, even if less enthusiastic.

 

“Nah, I'm fine. Believe me, shadowhunting isn't the issue here at all,” He rolled his eyes at his own foolishness. "Remember when I talked to you about _that dream_ on what happened at the Seelie Court... like a sort of... _sequel_ , to it?"

 

Clary seemed suddenly very, _very_ interested.

 

Unfortunately for her, as if on cue, Jace decided to interrupt “I know you guys have some sort of _fond_ memories,” He looked only at Simon, the other boy shivered “About smelling like we just spent a holiday in Edom but I'm dying for a shower and would appreciate tremendously if you'd kindly rushed up a bit.”

 

Clary stuck his tongue out at him while Izzy giggled.

 

Simon felt his stomach drop.

 

If it was up to him, he and Jace wouldn't ever have **the talk** , but if Clary had anything to do with it, they'd end this impasse tonight.

 

They've been playing this game of cat and mouse for too long now.

 

 

 

 

After a well-deserved shower, Simon was feeling better already. With a towel around his middle and using another one to dry his hair, he was way too distracted to the sensation of being finally clean to notice the careless mess of limbs thrown in his bed until it was too late.

 

He tried to feign a composure he didn't feel. “I don't know about Idris etiquette, as I've not seen enough of it to judge but in my world people doesn't show up to other people's rooms without an invitation. It's _creepy_ , Edward.”

 

“I am not the one who was once a vampire in this relationship,” Simon felt all the blood rushing to his cheeks – if for Jace catching his reference or for misusing the word _relationship_ he wouldn't know “Besides, I was invited – your _parabatai_ kindly let me in.” He finished mindlessly, a random book in his hand.

 

Oh but Simon would _so_ talk to Clary as soon as he solved this mess around here, he **would**.

 

But wait a minute, that book was...

 

Without further thinking, Simon launched himself at a very confused – but not in the least displeased Jace.

 

 

Simon tried all his shadowhunting senses to pry the comic from Jace's hands, having no such luck – even if you were a good shadowhunter, despite how long you were in the job or how much you trained, the average person could never compete with Jace Herondale, who had more angel blood running through his veins than any other nephilim.

 

Except for well, Clary, but Simon was neither of them so he ended up with said warrior pinning him up in his own bed, both boys in a mess of limbs, Jace holding the comic book at the exactly page Simon didn't want him to look at in the first place.

 

 Jave wasn't the kind of guy who blushed frequently – in fact, between the two of them the opposite was much more likely to happen – but seeing something so intimate and explicit involving _biting_ and _vampires_ brought the blonds’ blood right up to his face.

 

And to some other parts too, Simon would notice soon.

 

Simon coughed, trying to mask the sudden awkwardness with sarcasm “Look, Herondale, I know we have history and you can't resist my overwhelming sexiness but even if Clary thinks you should be at my room late at night, I didn't invite you in the first place and if you keep on insisting in make yourself comfortable and grab my stuff without my consent I will–“

 

Jace couldn't say he cared enough to hear the end of Simon's babbling – he knew the other boy enough by now to recognize when he was trying to hide something through gibberish –  so he just jumped Simon and kissed him fiercely on the lips, pressing his body against Simon’s on the mattress urgently.

 

Simon realized there was a lot of talking to do still, about their relationship from now on, but at the moment he could only think about letting Jace kiss him, making a wild dream he'd be having for a while now come true.

 

_“Well I'm not kissing the mundane,” said Jace. “I'd rather stay down here and rot.”_

_“Forever?” said Simon. “Forever is an awfully long time.”_

_Jace raised his eyebrows, “I knew it,” he said, “you want to kiss me, don't you?”_

 

 The memory hit him like a truck; the Seelie Queen's wicked smile seeing the two boys’ heated discussion, resulting on the worst case scenario – when she suggested Jace, who shouldn't even be there – to choose the kiss he mostly desired and he replied he wouldn't kiss Simon she made him do exactly as he said he wouldn't.

 

As a result, Simon had a bunch of weird nights filled by confusing dreams starred by some haughty blond for a couple weeks.

 

When they came back from Edom Simon had lost his memories of the shadow world, as he bargained with Asmodeus – Magnus' father – his immortality and his memories for their freedom.

 

After a couple months, though, Simon was approached by the shadow world again and decided to embrace it by becoming a _shadowhunter_ – studying at the Shadowhunter Academy on Idris. But even with his memories all messy and fuzzy, there was one thing that he couldn't forget even when he tried.

 

So before departing to the Academy, he asked Jace about it.

 

_“Did I--did we ever--did I bite you?”_

_Jace touched the scar on his throat. “I can't believe you remember that.”_

_“Did we...roll around on the bottom of a boat?”_

_“Yes you bit me,_ yes, I kind of liked it, _yes, let's not talk about it again,” said Jace. “You're not a vampire anymore. Focus.”_

 

Jace' s reply only made things worse for Simon.

 

 

He can't count how many times, when he laid in bed after a exhausting day at the Academy he'd touch himself quietly, as to not disturb his roommate, remembering the way Jace's body felt under his, his blood, hot, descending down his throat, his lithe form submissive, wanting, his breath – labored, warm beside Simon's ear, his golden self all for Simon to take.

 

He'd feel guilty as soon as he came, cleaning himself with a dirty sock. He felt wrong for liking Jace – not because Jace was another boy, but because Simon didn't even remember how their relationship was like before this whole demoniac amnesia mess and Simon felt like he was using Jace, _objectifying_ him.

 

 

He felt none of this guilt now, when Jace kissed him – pressing him harder against the mattress, his kisses growing in hunger, his hands everywhere – he touched Simon's body like he was playing his piano, Simon's little moans a melody Jace was eager to discover.

 

While one of his hands played sonatas against Simon's skin, Jace grabbed Simon's hand with the other, interlocking their fingers. The gesture made Simon's heart bleed – he felt frustrated, for giving himself so easily, for wanting this to happen for so, so long now.

 

He could only answer by pressing his body harder against Jace's, the friction between his bare legs and Jace's leather pants covered ones driving him insane.

 

Jace was wearing _way. too. much._

 

“ _Take_... _this damn thing.... off_ ” he mumbled, upset, pulling Jace's shirt off like a child throwing a tantrum.

 

Jace laughed, delighted, “In a hurry, aren't we?” He took the offending garment off, biting Simon's earlobe affectionately.

 

Simon assaulted Jace's chest almost immediately with bites and kisses in retribution – he'd been daydreaming about this particular scenario way longer than he'd ever admit.

 

Jace was a mess – he was all mirth and laughter. Simon couldn't tell if this was the result of his awareness about his _overpowering gorgeousness_ or something else entirely but he didn't care much at this point – Jace was **hot** , he knew it and it was kinda late for Simon to say he didn't agree as well.

 

Even if it bothered him a little bit.

 

Jace sat on Simon's bed suddenly, bringing Simon to sit on his lap. They returned to kissing, Simon wrapping himself all over Jace – his hands around Jace's shoulders, his legs around Jace's waist.

 

Jace's calloused fingers seemed to caress everywhere; Simon felt like he was really close to losing it – when Jace played him like that, he felt _blooming_.

 

Jace felt more and more addicted to the sounds Simon was producing – he'd had his fair share of men and women, downworlders included, but he'd never felt this connected with someone before like he did right now. He couldn't stop. It scared him.

 

He hated to admit that he was curious to know what kind of song Simon became when played by the right hands for a long while.

 

He couldn't say he regretted the final concept by one bit.

 

In a last note of sanity, Jace remembered to thank Clary later, for giving him the final push to confront Simon – his intentions weren't so sordid at first – he intended to talk to Simon and clarify that weird tension between their every interaction since the other got his memories back; and way back Simon's memory loss, if Jace was being completely honest with himself, but among family issues, war and the eminent end of the world there never seemed to have much time for romance.

 

_Was that what this night really meant?_

 

Jace lost all his line of thoughts when Simon bit him in the neck – **_hard_** – right where his scar was, right where he'd bit him in what felt like ages ago.

 

Jace breathed heavy and fast, a throaty moan escaping confused from his lips. He reunited his whole willpower not to come; it was too hot too tough too soon...

 

Completely drunk on sensations, Jace brought the hand that once caressed Simon's thigh leniently, fast and with purpose up his lover's legs, up and up until he was closing his hand around Simon’s–

 

Simon let go of him quickly, almost dropping off of his bed.

 

“... Too much?”

 

Not trusting his lips to make any sound that wasn't extremely embarrassing, Simon just nodded.

 

Jace beamed at him in a way Simon had never seen the other boy doing before – not directed at **him** , at least.

 

“No problem, we can stick to second base tonight,” he winked “we've still got a lot to talk about too, but...”

“Seeing me half-naked consumed your angel blood with desire and you couldn’t think straight and had to just take me in your arms and make me yours?”

 

Despite the playfulness, Simon couldn't say the last part without blushing a little.

 

Jace answered him with a flick to his forehead, “Sure if it helps you sleep at night.”

Simon stuck his tongue out at him, amused. He took the bait, “Sure, because you looked completely in control of your actions when I bit–”

Jace interrupted him with a kiss. Simon knew there was a kind of _kink_ involved when it came to biting and the two boys, but he, too, choose to talk about this particular topic on another moment.

 

By now, he just wanted to feel free in Jace’s arms – as he’d been fantasizing for more time than he’d ever admit to – like a sunflower blooming under the spring sun, cherished and beloved.

 

 


End file.
